Our Girl
by Littlelonelywriter
Summary: After firehouse 51 saves a girl from a fire, things start to get crazy. The girl gets taken away by a man who abuses him. After Antonio from Chicago Pd saves here, the girl moves in with firehouse 51, but they don't know about the many secrets of the girl Riley.


Prelog

''Hey!'' I scream as I see two old man walking up to my little brothers. ''What do you want?'' I ask them when I am standing in front of them, protecting my brothers. ''Why should you care? Are they your kids or something.'' I directly see what kind of man these are. The only thing they want is money to buy drugs or alcohol. ''Yes, they are my kids. So what do you want?'' One of the men steps closer in. Immediately, I sign my brothers from two and six years old to step a little back. This could get bloody. ''Hey!'' A rough voice behind me makes me look back. A red Fire truck white the number 81 on it stops behind me. ''Leave the kids alone.'' A man with blonde hair yelled while he stepped out. ''We meet again bitch.'' A chill follows my back as the two men walk fast away. I turn to the Firefighter behind me. ''Thank you, but I could've handle them.'' I say with a bit of an arrogant tone. Again, I step between him and my brothers like the protective sister I am. ''Yeah right.'' The Firefighter looks at my brothers who are curious looking at the Fire truck. ''Do you guys like Fire trucks?'' ''Of course they like Fire Trucks. Who doesn't?'' Said another Firefighter. ''Would you guys like to come see Firehouse 51? My brothers nodded. I hasted but the firefighter seems nice so I also nod to approve it. It's better to get them away from here for a while ''All right, step in.'' I helped the boys get in and stepped self in. It was a small room for 10 people, but it was fun. ''I am Matthew Casey. What are your names?'' ''I am Diego and this is Alex. My big sisters name is Riley.'' Diego has always been the chatting one. He liked to make new friends at school and would always make everyone laugh. ''And how old are you guys?'' Now I answered. ''Diego is six, Alex is two and I am sixteen.'' Casey seemed like nice man so I rather trusted him. Still I would make sure there was enough room between the boys and the firefighters.

We arrived at Firehouse 51 and I could no longer keep the boys with me. They would run to everything that seemed interesting. I introduced myself to the Firefighters and paramedics. At their turn, they introduced themselves to. The two paramedics Shay and Dawson were very nice, but I kept an eye out so that they would not see the bruises and scar on my arm, which I got from my stepdad. After I let the meat burn, but I would not tell them that. That was the only thing I was worried about now. I knew it was risky to go here but the boys would enjoy it. Diego and Alex were having so much fun that my heart almost broke when my phone rang. As I looked at the number, I froze. It was past the time we should be home and my stepdad was calling me. ''Diego, Alex. We've got to go!'' Immediately the boys came running up to me with scared eyes. ''You're always welcome at 51.'' I thanked them and we made our way home as fast as we could. Luckily, the firehouse was not that far away so we got soon home. We entered the house and I heard the angry footsteps of my stepdad. As I enter the living room after I told the boys to go upstairs, my stepdad starts yelling. ''Where were you?'' quickly I stepped back. Even though I knew I could fight back, I didn't do it. ''We went to the firehouse. We got an invite and the boys seemed to love it.'' His eyes turned darker. ''Did you tell them?'' I shook my head. ''No, no I didn't.'' Before there could said anything else my mother enters the room. ''Why are you yelling?'' Drunk again, I think looking at her while, she can barely walk straight. The bottle of bear in her hand is almost empty and she is looking for another one. ''I'm sorry dear. Go back to bed. I will handle it.'' I got scared when he said that. He would always beat me up when he said that. My mother left and my stepdad turned back to me again. ''You know what is coming now.'' He drove me back to a corner and took his belt of. The walls came too fast and there was nowhere I could go now. The belt hit me and it hurts badly. It was just like yesterday and the day before then and before then. It was like every day of my life. A nightmare. As I feel the belt hit me, I knew I had to get my brothers out of here. But how?

H1

I wake up, finding myself in the small basement. Also known as my bedroom. First, they wanted to give my little sister the room, but I didn't want her to live here. Therefore, I said that I wanted the room. For once in my live, my stepdad gave me what I wanted. I look at the clock and see that it's already 7:00 a.m. Most days I would get up at six, but I forgot to set my timer and have overslept. As fast as I, can I put a slave on the bruises of yesterday, put on my clothes, run upstairs and make breakfast for Diego and Steph my sister. Soon they get downstairs and start eating the bacon and egg I made for them. At 7:30, they leave for school and gets my stepdad downstairs to leave for work. ''Where is my food bitch?'' I take the lunch pack I made for him and give it to him. ''Behave or you will know what's going to happen.'' With the last warning, he leaves for work. Soon Alex gets downstairs and I give him his food. Then I let him play with the toys in my room. I hide them for Adam, my stepdad, so he won't take them away. The food that has left I bring to my mom. She is still sleeping so I leave the food and make my way down the basement. I see Alex playing with his Fire Truck he got from me for his last birthday. The clock gives a time at 8:23 a.m. Mabey I can take Alex to the Firehouse last week he really seemed to enjoy it. ''Alex, put your jacket on. We are going to the Firehouse.'' Alex jumps up and speeds up to the closet. His red jacket falls on the ground because of how happy he is. I help him put his jacket on and take the keys. Before I go, I write a note to my mom to let her know I am taking Alex for a walk.

''Back soon buddy?'' the firefighter Kelly gives Alex a high five. Alex runs right up to the fire truck and his eyes turn big. ''He will always like fire trucks.'' I said smiling. ''How about you? Do you like fire trucks?'' Kelly looks at me with a grin. ''Yeah, I love them. Just like all of the rest of fighting fires. I would love to become a firefighter when I am old enough.'' He seems a bit surprise with my response, but then starts laughing. ''That is amazing. You should join us by 51 than! We would be horned to have you!'' I also start laughing. Suddenly Kelly gets quiet. ''What's that on your arm?'' He asked with worries in his voice. I look to my arm and realize my bruise is visible. ''Nothing really, I think I hit it somewhere. Well, would you be so kind to show me around?'' Kelly doesn't trust it, but still shows me around, no further questions asked. He shows me the room were all the gear hangs and were the crew eats. I can't help but notice there is a small tense between squad 3 and truck 81. It doesn't bother Alex, or me but I wonder what happened.

Since I told Kelly that I wanted to be a firefighter, he has been teaching me little things in the firehouse. He told me how to use the axe and saw. Even though I couldn't use them, it was very interesting. While I was learning, Mills was baking cookies with Alex. At the end of the day, Alex has a plastic bag full cookies and a big smile on his face. His smile has me stunned for a second. I haven't seen that smile in a long time. ''I really appreciated what you guys did today! I hope to see you all again soon.'' I say goodbye to everyone and leave with Alex. The whole walk home he wouldn't stop talking about how he made cookies with Mills played a game of hide and seek with Gabby and how Casey showed him awesome stuff. Too soon, we entered our home again. I send him upstairs and go check if my mother is awake. But when I enter the living room, I see Adam. ''Where were you?'' ''We were at the firehouse again. Alex seemed to really enjoy it.'' Adam stands up and walks up to me. Scared as I am a take a few steps back, but he grabs my arm. ''You don't understand huh? You're not supposed to talk with people like them.'' The smell of alcohol feels like a punch in my face. He had been drinking and when he was drunk, he would become violent and would think clearly. He pulls me with him and sets me in the car. ''Where are we going?'' Adam doesn't say anything and starts the car. We drive of on the road and start heading away from my house. The ride was short, but it felt long. The whole way didn't dare to say anything. What is Adam going to do with me? Suddenly the car stops and Adam steps out. My car door opens hard and he pulls me out the car. We are standing for an old building, which doesn't look exactly stable to me. ''What are we doing here?'' I ask, a bit ruder then before. Adam still doesn't say a thing and takes me inside. We go up all the stairs and end up in the bedroom. ''Clothes off.'' I don't listen and then he pulls on my dark brown hair and makes me look in his eyes. ''Clothes off I said.'' He doesn't scream but it felt scarier than when he would have screamed. Soon I am only wearing my underwear. The scars and bruises are perfectly visible on my dark skin and I feel naked. Adam takes my hand and binds them to the bed. ''What are you doing?'' Scared as hell I started to try to get free, but his fist hits me hard. ''Stop moving.'' He tapes my feet and puts tape over my mouth. I can't do anything anymore. ''This was your last straw, Goodbye stupid girl.'' In a flash, I see a lighter in his hands before he is gone. I try to get free, but it seems hopeless. Then I smell burning wood and start to panic. What's going too happened with Diego, Alex and Steph my little sister. They don't deserve this. Soon the flames rise up on the door. I start to try to escape but it doesn't work. Then I hear sirens and see the window. With all the strength I still have I try to get up. I am tied up at the end of the bed and not far from the window. Getting up doesn't work. Therefore, I have to try to take the bed with me. It is an old bunk bed and I can move it when I pull hard on it. Whiten a few seconds I am close to the window. Because of not being able to get up, I start to bang my feet against the windows. It's hard and painful, but maybe I can let people know that I am inside. I keep banging until I slowly lose my consciousness. The only thing I remember is that I see Hermann from firehouse 51 coming inside and making my wrist lose. Soon he puts his mask over mine and I can breathe again. The dizzy feeling is gone and I can get up again. ''Hermann, thank you.'' My voice rasped and sound soft, but Hermann heard it. ''Riley don't talk, we are getting out of here.'' He lifts me up and brings me down. On our way down stairs, we come up to Casey who follows us. Then Bodens voice comes through the radio. ''Casey, you need to get up. The smoke is turning black.'' We change our way and are heading upstairs. Otis and Cruz are standing above us when the ground starts to move. The stair beneath us collapse and we fall three stores down. With a bang, we land on the ground and it hurts, but I am still conscious. I look beside me and see that Casey and Hermann both are unconscious. I start to call for help. ''Help, Casey and Hermann have fallen.'' The pain in my back isn't that bad so I try to stand up. ''Hey girl, you okay?'' I hear Otis scream. ''I'm fine, but Casey and Hermann aren't responding.'' I hear now back answer and start to panic. ''Riley, is that you?'' A familiar voice says above me. I turn around and see Kelly's looking over the edge. ''Yes it's me, but Casey and Hermann-'' ''we're coming down.'' Within a few seconds, Casey is standing beside me. ''All right, help me wake Casey up.'' We wake Casey up and confused he looks at us. Then he turns to Hermann. ''Hermann, Hermann'' He calls. We turn him over and I don't know what's happening, but it's bad. ''His airway has been cut off. We need a second rope.'' Kelly says. The rope falls down and Kelly and Casey attach Hermann on the rope. ''Clear.'' Hermann gets lift up and taken to the ambulance. ''Okay Riley, do you think you can pull yourself up on the roof if we help you?'' I know I can so I nodded. We find a table and Kelly and me get up on it. With the help of Kelly I get up the upper floor, after me follows Casey who helps Kelly up. But as soon as Kelly gives Casey a hand, the table collapse. ''Hold on!'' Casey slowly loses grip and I can only think about one thing. I run up to Casey and just on time, I pull on his legs. It hard a heavy, but now Kelly will not fall. It are just a few seconds, but it feels like hours as we hold on. Then Mouch comes rushing in and takes Casey over from me. Soon the other come to and help us get Kelly up. We make our way outside and rush over to Hermann. ''Is he gonna be okay?'' I ask Dawson. ''Yes he is going to be-'' Then she realizes that it's I Riley who she is talking to. She looks at me as I am standing there in the cold in my underwear. ''Shay grab a blanket.'' Then she turns to me. You're riding with us in the ambo.'' I don't argue and get in the back with the blanket around me. The doors close and the way to the hospital feels like a nightmare. I don't want Hermann to die. He is one of the nicest firefighters of 51. As we arrive at the hospital, Hermann is taken away and I have to walk with another woman. She checks me out and gives me some clothing's. Beside from the bruises and scar I held over from the beatings there was not something serious going on with me but they wanted to keep an eye on me. I got a room assigned. I told the doctors that I didn't want any visitors. So I said in my room for the rest of the days. Some scar opened up and the nurses took care of it. Else, there was nothing, so I looked out the window and started worrying about Hermann.

H2

Casey POV

We get to an old building and the flames are getting high up. ''All right,'' Casey takes control as soon as we get out of the fire truck. ''Mouch, Cruz, Primary search at the first floor. Hermann and I are going to check the second floor. Go!'' I follow Casey to go upstairs, but even before we can get in the house, we hear a soft banging. Everyone is quiet for a second. ''There!'' Dawson points at something at the second floor. We see feet banging against the window. ''Hermann, with me!'' Casey and I walk the house in. ''Hey Casey, do ye smell that?'' ''Yes, Gasoline.'' The stairs are intact and we can get safely on the second floor. ''Fire department, call out!'' A soft mumble is the only thing we can here. ''I go this way, Hermann you take those rooms.'' ''Copy that.'' The first room I come in is the bathroom and there is nobody, but as soon as I enter the last room I see a girl passed out on the floor. I want to take here, but here hands are tied around the bed and het feet are tied up to each other. I take out my pocketknife and cut the tape around her hands. When is see her face a shock fills my body. ''Hermann, thank you.'' Her voice is soft and she can barely talk, but I know it's her. ''Riley, don't talk. We're getting out of here.'' I lift her up and take her to Casey. As we make our way down Bodens voice comes to the radio. ''Casey, you need to go up. The smoke is turning black.'' We go back and see Otis and Cruz waiting for us, but as we get closer the ground starts shaking and we fall down. I fall on the ground, feeling like every breathe out of my body is punched and the it turns black.

Kelly's POV

We've been sitting here for about half an hour now and there is still no news about Hermann or Riley. The damage that was done to Riley seems to be not as bad as thought, but she hasn't said anything. Some scar of her did go open, but is wasn't very serious and we have still no news about Hermann. ''Doctor, how is she?'' Dawson speeds up to the Doc that just came from Riley's room. ''She is stable, but still we want to hold an eye out on here. Also the cops wanted to speak to her.'' At the same moment, Antonio Dawson enters the room. Dawson speeds up to him. ''Antonio, are you on the case? Please tell me you are!'' Antonio puts his hands up. ''Slowdown sis. Yes, I am on this case and I need to speak to her. If that's all right doc?'' The doctor nods and Antonio disappears into the room of Riley. The waiting just started all over again. ''Hey, she will be all right.'' Shay tries to comfort me, but I am too worried. I liked that girl. She would be nice and excited when we talked about some of our calls. She even wanted to be a firefighter of her own. As I think about the sweet girl, Antonio comes back. ''And?'' I asked worried. ''She doesn't want to talk, but I gave her my number and she took it.'' Antonio turns to me. ''Sometimes victims are more comfortable when someone they trust talk with them. Kelly you talked a lot with her right?'' I nodded. ''I would like to ask you if you can talk with her and look if you can get any information out of her.'' I stand up and walk towards Riley's room. When I open the door, I see the face of the pretty girl. ''Hey Riley, it's me. Kelly.'' Her head turns and she smiles at me. ''Hi Kelly.''

Riley's POV

''Hi Kelly.'' Kelly is standing in the doorway looking all worried. Who wouldn't be when someone you know ends up tied on a bed in a house that has set on fire? ''How are you feeling?'' I look out of the window seeking for my happy voice, but I can't find it. ''Good, I guess.'' Kelly enters the room and sit down at the seat were Antonio just sat. I liked him. He was gave me a feeling I never had. Like a father he was. Still I couldn't tell him what happened, what if he finds my mom or what if I can't get back to protect my siblings. When he left, he gave me his number and grateful I took it. Now Kelly is here. They want information, I know it but having someone I know here makes me feel a bit more comfortable. ''You're going to tell me what happened?'' With a guiltily look in my eyes I shake my head. I see in his eyes that he already knew the answer for the question. ''I'm sorry for the trouble.'' Kelly seems surprised but then shakes his head. ''What are you talking about, did you tie yourself at the bed? Cause then it would be your fault. However, I don't think you did that. This isn't your fault. You understand?'' I nod but somewhere deep down I know it is my fault. ''You're really not gonna tell me what's going on?'' When I open my mouth to say who did it, Adam storms in. ''what the hell Riley!'' As far as this stupid hospital bed lets me get back I do, but my stepdad gets closer. ''You're coming with me.'' Apparently, Adam didn't notice Kelly and Adam grabs me by my wrist and pulls me out of bed. Too afraid to do something I listen and let Adam take me with him, but Kelly stops him. ''What are you thinking? She needs treatment! Who are you?'' Scared I try to take Adam with me, because I know what's going to happen when someone talks to them like that. ''I am her father and I decide if she needs treatment or not. So get out of my way.'' Instead of letting Adam and me leave, Kelly is standing between the door and us. ''No, maybe you would like to talk the cop outside? He can tell you what happened.'' Then is happens, it happens fast and I am powerless. As soon as my stepdad pulled out his gun, he pointed it at me. ''Walk stupid firefighter.'' Kelly Listens and he walks a meter before us. We walk past the other firefighter who are surprised, but soon they get what is going on. Antonio pulls also his gun but my father sees it. He wants to shoot him, but I pull on his arm, what makes him miss Antonio and hit a mirror. It shatters and falls on the ground. ''What did you just do?'' Adam pushes me without letting the gun of my body. I fall on the ground between the shattered glass. It hurts, but I don't let him know. I get up and walk with him outside. The firefighters don't do anything, they can't. I see the face of Kelly, anger is the only thing I see, right before we leave and I get pushed in the car.

I look outside the window. I can't help, but feeling locked up in my house. After we got home, I was beaten up bad and told I would never be allowed outside anymore. Cameras on the front and back of the house make sure I am not able to escape. There is nothing I can do in the house, except play with Alex and clean the rooms. ''Riley! Get me something to drink!'' my mom yelled from upstairs. I get up from the book I was reading about firefighters and look for a bottle of wine. Soon I find one and bring it upstairs. My thoughts are still with the firefighters. I have never been as happy as I was at the firehouse. Now there is no way I can ever visit them again. When will I finally be free from this miserable life? Walking down stairs, I hear Alex crying. Worried I look what is going on. I see him sitting with his fire truck toy in his hand. ''Hey little guy, what's going on?'' I sit down beside him and pull him closer to my chest. ''I wanne see the nice firefighters again.'' My heart breaks to pieces. It can't because of me. Stupid child that I am. ''I'm sorry.'' I whisper and give him a hug. The door opens and I get up. Adam walks in and sits down at the couch. ''Riley, get a beer.'' I walk to the fridge and take a beer out. I give it to Adam and start cleaning the kitchen for the 18th time today. ''Tonight there will be some guests. There is an outfit laying in the bathroom for you and you're going to serve them tonight. Just like last month.'' I think back about last month. Four guest would make rude comments about me and how I look. I had to get them snack and bears when they asked and sometimes I needed to sit beside one of them. In the bathroom is laying a short red dress with make-up. I put it on and do my make-up. When I come downstairs Diego and Steph just came in. ''Go to your room and make sure to be quiet tonight. I will give you guys a goodnight kiss when I have time.'' They listen and go up stare. The door rings and I open him for the same people from last month. The night is long and I am happy when it's over. I go to bed after kissing Diego and Steph goodnight. Alex has fallen asleep in my room and I tuck him in. Then I lay down beside him and fall asleep.

H3

Riley POV

It's been three weeks and there has nothing changed in the house I still protect my siblings and I still am beaten up when there's something wrong. But today, everything is going to chance. I decide to call Antonio as soon as I can. Adam threatened yesterday that he would kill my siblings and me. I have to protect them. Diego and Steph are at school and Alex is playing in the basement. Today is Adam staying home, but I have to call Antonio. I am done taking this shit any longer. There has to change something. It's for the better. I try to convince myself. I sneak upstairs to the bathroom. The phones goes over and somebody answers. ''Hello?'' Whispering as soft as I can I answer. ''Hello? Is this Antonio? You gave me your number in the hospital.'' Antonio's voice changed and he sounds more worried. ''Riley right? Where are you?'' I give him my address and tell him to hurry. Before I can say something else, the door opens and Adam stands right in front of me. ''Who are you calling? The police?'' I hang up, but Adam knows. ''You've been a naughty girl, Riley.'' But when he wants to hit me, the door opens. ''We're home!'' the voice of Diego scared me so much. The look in Adams eyes change when he hears Diego's voice. ''You should've listened to me.'' He speeds down the stairs and I follow. Luckily, I can get past him and run to the living room. ''Get behind me!'' I yelled at Diego a Steph. Quickly I shove them behind me and with my body, I protect them. ''Stupid child. After everything I've done for you, you repay me like this?'' I get a hit right in the face, what makes me fall to the floor. ''Get in the closet.'' I yell scared that Adam is going to hurt them. Soon they get in the closet while I am still laying on the ground. The kicks that follow in my stomach are hurting so much. I feels like it's never going to end. Adam pulls me up and pushes me against the wall. Punches in my stomach an against my head are the only things I am feeling and get a little dizzy. Then Adams lets me go and runs through the backdoor away from us. I fall on the ground and hear a loud bang.

Gabriela Dawson POV

''She just called me. She told me where she is, but then the line went dead.'' I am happy and scared at the same time when I hear my brother talk. She's been found, but at what cost? ''I am coming with the ambo!'' Antonio approves and tells me the address. ''Guys, Riley just called Antonio and told him were she is, but she sounded worried. Shay and I are going there with the ambo.'' Everyone is alert and I tell them that as soon as I know anything I will tell them. I jump into the ambo and tell shay to drive.

Antonio Dawson POV

We got to the address and have the guns ready, not knowing what we are going to find inside. ''3, 2, 1, now'' I give the sign and we kick the door in. ''CPD Get your hands where I can see them!'' I hear footsteps and go to the living room. I find Riley laying on the ground. Full of bruises and a bleeding nose and lip. ''Riley!'' I kneel down beside her and check up on her. ''Antonio, thank you.'' Riley hugs me tied, afraid to let go. ''It's okay, were here. You're safe now.'' Pulling her closer to me, I sign to Lindsay to look for the man who was with her when she suddenly seems to remember something. ''My brothers and sister!'' She runs up to the closet to find two children from I am guessing four and six. ''We are safe now.'' She tells them. And pulls them in for a hug. The children start crying and hugging there sister. ''Is he gone?'' they ask. Riley nods and pulls them closer. ''Is there anyone else in the house?'' Lindsay asks Riley. She nods ''My little brother and…'' she hastened before she continuous. ''And my mother, but she is drunk and will probably be sleeping right now.'' Lindsay goes to the bedroom and Riley and I go to the basement. ''Alex! We're safe! Daddy is not going to hurt us anymore.'' I look to the small doorway, see the little boy grabbing his sister, and doesn't want to let her go. With her brother on her shoulder, Riley comes back to me. ''My mother is upstairs.'' I see something of sadness in her eyes. ''You're okay?'' ''Yes, I'm fine.'' She says with the same sadness in her voice. Blood is coming out of here nose. ''You should look at that.'' I take the girl and her siblings to Gabby and she wants to check on Riley but Riley stops her. ''First check on them.'' Pointing to her siblings. ''They are less bad than you are, I am going to check on you first while Shay is going to check on them.'' Riley agrees and doesn't rebel anymore. ''You need to go to the hospital. Those bruises seem very bad'' Her whole body is covered in them but the ones on her stomach seem the worst. ''Only if they can come with me.'' Gabby agrees and two youngest the little boy called Alex and sister called Steph get in the front and the oldest from six gets in the back with Gabby. ''What's your name?'' I asked the six year old. ''Diego sir.'' I smile at the name. The same name as my son. ''What a beautiful name. Take good care of your big sister for me, okay?'' The eyes of the boy sparkle of proud. ''Of course sir. That's were brothers are for.'' I share a look with Gabby and smile. ''Indeed kiddo.'' Gabby closed the doors and the make there way to the hospital. I walk back inside the house and go to Lindsay standing next to Halstead is. ''News?'' I asked when Halstead turned to me. ''No, sorry. We think the man escaped through the back when he heard us coming.'' The rough footsteps from Lindsay make their way downstairs. Soon we see Lindsay with a clearly drunk woman in the living room. ''The mother?'' Lindsay nods and I help her get the woman in the car. Halstead and Lindsay make their way to the station and I get in the car to drive off to the hospital.

H4

Riley POV

''So, I know this all just happened, but can you explain it to me? Everything I mean?'' The eyes from Antonio look into mine and I can't longer lie. I remember the first day he asked me this. When I was in the hospital after the fire accident. Then I wouldn't tell him anything, but now. My stepdad knows I called the police and my siblings aren't safe anymore. So I start to explain everything what happened over the past couple of years. ''When my dad left seven years ago, my mother met this new friend three years later. He would come by often and play with us. In the beginning, he was nice, but I didn't trust him. I had taken care for all of us at that time, my siblings and myself. My mother would be drunk most of the days, so I made breakfast, lunch and dinner. I helped my little brother with his homework, while I was self still in school. Adam is the name of my stepdad. After he moved in with us, he changed.'' I stop for a minute to hold my tears back. Antonio places his hand on mine. ''It's okay, you're safe now.'' He says with his comforting voice. After few deep breaths I continue. ''He started to beat me for no reasons. It went on for this the past few years. Till now. His name is Adam Bryant. He is 45 years old. That's the only thing I really know about him. Sorry.'' I look down at my shaking hands. ''You don't need to apologies.'' Antonio said. ''There is nothing you could've done. But we are with a bit of a problem right now.'' I look up and see the worried face of him. ''Now that you're dad has run off and threatened you, you're not safe on you're one or with a normal family. You need protection. It's safer for you to leave Chicago.'' Immediately I shake my head. ''I am not leaving Chicago, this is my home.'' Antonio seems to have expected that and stands up. ''All right, but then you have to stay here for a while.'' I agree and Antonio want to leave the room. ''Wait, where are Diego, Steph and Alex going?'' ''They are going to different homes. Diego and Alex are going to a home further east and Steph is going to a home farther west.'' Then he leaves. And I am all alone again. But not for long. ''There is my favorite girl.'' I look up and see the twinkly eyes from Kelly. Behind him walks Shay. ''Hey guys. What are you guys doing here?'' They come in the room and give me a hug. ''We're checking up on you of course.'' Shay sits down beside me and holds my hand. ''How are you holding up?'' ''Meh, I guess okay. Just a little dizzy.'' The looks in their eyes can't be missed and a worried smile a crosses their face. ''Well, whole 51 is outside to see how you are doing, would you like to see them?'' I jump out of bed and run to the waiting room. ''Riley!'' Everyone is happy to see me and they all want to hug me. Not used to all this attention I get a little dizzier. Soon it goes away when I see Hermann. ''Hermann, you are all right.'' Hermann walks up to me and gives me a big hug. ''Of course kiddo, the is more needed to break me than falling a few steps.'' He doesn't bother to hide a small grin. ''I am glad that you're okay. It was my fault, sorry.'' My eyes find their way back to the ground and my shoes seem rather important all of the sudden. ''Riley, it's not your fault. This is our job and these are the risks we take.'' A lager weight falls of my shoulder. I start to cheer up. ''So what did I missed?'' Then everyone start talking about some of the calls they had the past weeks. It's all good, but as time flies by I start to feel really dizzy. It had just gone away for a while. It's getting really bad and I almost lose my balance. Otis notices and catches me. ''hey, slowdown. Are you okay? You look pale.'' They take me to a chair and sit me down. ''can I have some water?'' I ask with a rough voice. My head feels like it is going to exploded. ''Yes, of course. Cruz will get you some water and Mouch is going to find a doctor.'' Soon the guys come back with a doctor and a glass of water. Thirsty as I am, I drink it up. ''Hello Riley, I am doctor Manning. I am going to look at you.'' A woman in doctors clothes checks me. ''Okay, Riley I will take you back to your room and you have to rest for a while, only one visitor at the time.'' Dr. Manning helps me up and brings me to my room. Halfway I collapse. The legs that we're just supporting me are feeling weak and I have trouble standing up. ''Doctor Halstead, can you help me?'' A man with red hair comes towards us. He takes my other side and together they get me in my bed. ''What happened?'' I ask confused. Nor Doctor Manning or Doctor Halstead answer me. They are doing test on my. The check my heartbeat, breathings and even my blood pressure. Then they left, leaving me scared and alone behind. What is going on? My legs are feeling good again, but I don't try to stand up.

Soon the doctors come back in. They sit down beside me and start talking. ''Riley, you have internal bleedings. Probably because of the kicking. We have to do surgery. Now.'' The entire thing comes to a shock to me. ''Okay, what is going to happen in the surgery?'' Doctor Manning continuous. ''We will stop the internal bleedings and look if there have been any further damage done.'' ''Okay, let's do this.'' My voice is clear but my hands are shaking like crazy. My bed gets rolled down to the surgery room. ''All right Riley. You're not going to feel a single thing. Pick a dream and sleep well.'' My eyes are getting tired and soon I am of to dreamland.

Kelly POV

''She is now in surgery.'' Everyone listens and doesn't say a word, while Doctor Halstead tells us what happened. ''She will be fine, right?'' Dawson asked. ''Yes, there is a low change that the surgery will go wrong.'' A sight of relieve goes through the entire house. ''As much as I would want to be here, with Riley, we have to get back to the firehouse.'' Boden stands up and we follow him. ''I think it's best if one of you guys stays here, for when Riley wakes up.'' Boden looks over to the truck. I want also to stay, squad isn't with many so we can't miss one. Otis steps forward. ''I can stay.'' Boden approves and we leave back to the fire house. The ride back is silence. At the firehouse the silence continuous. All of us worried about Riley. Since Andy died squad and truck have had a bit of a fight. After Riley came here and we saved her, we started to get along again. She helped us get close again. We had to do something for here. If there was no other solution to the big question were she would go, than she could and up not save at all or even on the streets. I gesture to Casey who stand up and comes to me. ''I know this is going to sound crazy, but can't we take Riley under our wing.'' Casey looks at me with a bit of confusing. ''What do you mean Severide?'' ''Well, what if she comes to firehouse 51. She could stay with us and every shift we switch who takes her home.'' Casey doesn't say it, but I see on his face that he likes the idea. ''But if we have a call?'' I think for a while. ''She could stay here with whoever isn't called up or else she could ride along with Boden.'' I finish and see the twinkle in Casey's eyes. ''You like it huh?'' Casey nods and we go to Boden. I explain the entire plan over again and I see that also Boden likes the idea. ''I mean, after all, where is it safer than with an entire Firehouse.'' I finish. ''I see what I can do. Don't get your hopes to high up.'' He signs that we need to leave and picks up the phone to dial a number. We go back to the common room to find everyone sitting around Cruz who has just been on the phone with Otis. ''Any news?'' Casey asked. ''Riley has just got out of surgery and it went well. She is still sleeping, but Otis is with her.'' The faces of the man are relieved. Our girl is save.

Yesterday Riley got out of surgery but she still hasn't woken up. Otis is staying with her till she is awake. Today Casey, Boden and I are going to meet a social worker. After we told everyone about our plane (they all were exciting and wanted it) Boden had managed to let a social worker make time and meet us. As we're waiting we see her coming. Boden stand up and introduces himself and then us. We follow the social worker into the office. The conversation is long and hard. Several times we have to explain things twice and come with solutions for problems we hadn't thought about. Nevertheless, at the end of the conversation the social worker agrees and we get a try out period for one month. The happiness of us can't be described. We go back to the firehouse and every one jumps up when they hear the good news. ''that's amazing.'' Dawson yelled. We call Otis to tell him the good news and to tell Riley, but he isn't as excited as we thought he would be. ''That's amazing, but you guys need to come, now!'' The voice of Otis sounds urgent and we all jump into the action. With sirens on we are riding towards the hospital. When we arrive we see Otis standing in the waiting room. ''What happened, is Riley okay?'' We all ask the same question, but it isn't understandable. ''Yes, I think she is fine.'' Otis tries to explain. ''What do you mean, you think?'' Dawson asked, not understanding what Otis means. ''She woke up about an hour ago. When I left to call you guys, she left.'' ''What do you mean she left?'' Boden sound worried, like we all are. ''While I wasn't paying attention, she must have sneak out and left the hospital.'' Everyone has the same confused look on their face. ''Why would she?'' I asked. ''Right before I left she asked me if she would go to child services.'' Otis explained his toughs, ''I told her I didn't know.'' And so we stood there, not knowing what to do. ''I will call Antonio, she is still a witness and maybe they can track her down.'' Dawson left for the phone call and we all looked at each other. Anger starts to get to my head. I turn to Otis and start to yell. ''This is your fault, why didn't you stop her?'' Otis is taken back by my hard voice and words, but then gets angry to. ''How should I know she would sneak out of the hospital? With a maniac who wants to kill here?'' I take a few steps toward Otis. ''You should've just stayed with her when you called us. Then we wouldn't stand here and we could take her home!'' Otis also raises his voice now. ''Maybe if you had stopped her father from taking her we wouldn't stand here?'' Augh, that hurts. ''BACK OFF.'' Boden yelled and comes between us. ''No worries here chief. Squad was going anyways. I turn to the door and leave, behind me following the others of squad. ''Where we going Lieutenant?'' Capp asks me as we step into the truck. ''Finding Riley.''

H5

Riley POV

About an hour ago I woke up and left the hospital. I felt terrible leaving Otis there, but I wouldn't go with child services. I heard bad things and new I wouldn't want to end up there. Now I am walking through my old neighborhood. I didn't now were to go else. I walk towards my old home and see that there is no car. Adam must have left to hide somewhere. Now that the police is behind him, he surly wants me dead. I enter the home with the key I still have. Walking down the basement stairs I wonder where I should go now. Staying here is to dangerous. In the mirror on my wall I see that I am still wearing my hospital clothes. Opening the little closet I have, I take a black hoodie and a jeans with holes by the knees. I put some clothes in there and my favorite book about firefighters. Right when I want to leave, my eyes fall on a toy laying on the ground. It is the fire truck from Alex. I pick it up and put it in my bag. At least I will have that of him with me. I leave the house and start to just walk. I put the hoodie over my head, at least I won't be recognized that fast. Behind me I hear I loud siren. Ignoring the sound I make my way down the streets. I hear the siren stop and a firetruck pulls up next to me. I start to panic when I hear Kelly's voice next to me. ''Hello, have you seen a girl with brown hair and a hospital outfit around?'' I shake my head and want to move on, but then my phone rings. I look what it says and the name of Antonio comes up big in my screen. I look up, right in Kelly's eyes. He looks confused and I use that to run away. ''Riley wait!'' I ignore him. He is going to bring me to child service, I know it. A door slams behind me and footsteps follow. He is chasing me. Speeding up my pas I make my way. People jump up as I come running by. I turn around the corner, only to see I have even a much bigger problem now. I see truck 81 at the end of the road. They also say me and ride towards me. I turn around and run into an ally. Here can't the fire truck not follow me. Jumping over trashcans and boxes I get to the end. I go right and go into a abounded warehouse. Hiding between the boxes full of trash I hear the guys from 51 run past me. The breath I was unknowing holding escapes and I sit down. I really want to see them and tell them I am thankful for what they did for me, but I just can't. What if they call child service? I don't want to get taken away. If I go with social workers I will never see my brothers or sister again. As I think of them an idea pops up in my head. It is the only thing I can think about now. It is stupid and dumb, but maybe it is the only way. I look outside the warehouse and see no one there. Heading towards the end of the street I think about the idea. It's recipe for trouble, but where would I else go? I knock on the door and it opens. ''what?'' A man in his twenty is standing in front of me. His eyes change when he sees me. He looks to me like a hunter looks at his victim. ''I am looking for Felix?'' The man steps closer in, ''Why would you look for him when I am right in front of you?'' I roll my eyes and try to get in. ''Not so soon beautiful.'' He stops me and I look at him. ''Are you gonna call Felix than?'' the man sights and calls out. ''FELIX, THERE IS A PRETTY GIRL HERE.'' A young man comes down the stairs. ''Who is it?'' When he looks at me, his mouth forms a O. ''Hello Felix.'' Felix looks at me with a bit of confusing in his eyes. ''Hey sis.'' Is the only thing he says while were standing there like complete idiots. ''Hold up, this is your sis?'' Then Felix goes protective mode. ''Yes, did you do something?'' The man shakes his head and walk away. ''How are you?'' he asks when he gestures that I can come in. ''Bad, really bad actually. You?'' Felix walks towards the living room and I follow. ''Okay I guess, why are you so bad?'' In the living room are a few other guys. If Felix wasn't here I would have run off. ''Did Adam beat you again?'' He asked as we sat down. ''Kind off. Last time I called the police and they came, but couldn't catch him.'' Felix looks to me in shock. ''Really? Well, what are you doing here then? Aren't you with child service then?'' I shook my head. ''I run off in the hospital. And came to you.'' It is silence for a few moments. ''You can stay as long as you want sis, we have a free room so…'' I give Felix a hug. ''Think you big bro.'' He hugged me back. ''But is the police looking for you now? And is this really the full story?'' I shake my head and start telling the full story. All the boys in the room listen. ''Damn girl. That's some story!'' said Felix after I finished. ''Well, you will need some protection if Adam is still out there…'' A boy who looks my age hands me a Glock. ''What? I can't I-'' The boy pushes the gun in my hand. ''Yes, you can.'' Felix show me where I need to put it and then suddenly I have a gun. ''So, who wants pizza?'' Everyone yells and I nod. We order pizza and to be honest, it is really fun. Felix shows me my room and I settle down. As I am getting ready for bed, my phone goes. I look at it and see the number of Antonio. I don't pick up and let it ring. ''Who was that?'' My brother is standing in the hallway. ''Antonio, I am not gonna pick up here. Can you bring me somewhere far from here tomorrow? I don't want him to track me down here. Else you could get in trouble.'' He agrees and leaves for bed. I lay down and start thinking. What is going to happen now? Am I going to stay here forever? Wishing I could go back to firehouse 51 I fall asleep.

''NO NO STOP.'' I sit right up in bed, sunlight is shining through the small window. I am sweating like crazy. ''What is going on?'' The boy from yesterday who gave me the gun is standing beside me. ''Just a bad dream. How late is it?'' ''Eight p.m. You coming for breakfast?'' I get up and get dressed. As I come downstairs all the boys are sitting there already. Breakfast is easy, but it is delicious. ''Felix, can we take a ride?'' Felix and I get up and head for the car. ''Where do you wanne go?'' I asked him. ''Let's go to the other side of town. Then there is no way they can track us down to here.'' We start the car and take off.

''Riley, where are you? I am picking you up now.'' The voice of Antonio sounds desperate and I feel guilty for what I am going to say. ''Antonio please, stop calling me. I can take care of myself.'' My voice is rude and I sound bitchy, but if this is the only way to let him stop looking for me, then it is. ''Riley you don't underst-'' I hang up and block him. ''Let's stay here for a couple of minutes and then go back.'' Felix looks up to me and he must have seen the tears in my eyes. ''You good? Come here.'' He pulls me in for a hug and I can't let go for a while. The moment could take forever, but then I hear shots. My brother let's go of me and looks around. Around the corner I see two black man coming towards us. ''Get in the car.'' Felix pushes me in the car and then steps in himself. The guys are still running toward us and are pointing the gun at us. ''Hold on.'' Felix yells and the motor starts driving and we take off. A bullet comes to the window behind me and I feel a sharp pain in my left upper arm. As my eyes find the spot where the bullet had hit me I feel a cold substance coming down my arm. The bullet hadn't hit me fully, it only went really close to my skin, but the pain was awful. We drive away on full speed and manage to escape. We stop for the house and get inside. ''You okay sis? O gosh.'' He looks at the wound. ''Ben? Bring the emergency kit over here.'' Ben, who was kid from this morning, brought the kit and helped me to band the shot wound. ''I should've never taken you in. Stupid me!'' I get up and place a hand on his shoulder. ''No, don't say that. I choice for this.'' He looks at me with fear. Fear for losing me. ''I'm sorry, I am a bad brother.'' I send ben away, I know that he hates it to be so weak in front of people. ''I am the worse, I left you with that asshole when you needed me the most, I brought you in even though I knew it would be dangerous and I let you take care of our siblings while I was popping pills and doing bad shit.'' He let his head rest on my chest and starts to cry. My twenty year old brother starts to cry. My hand makes circles at his back and I start to hum a little song. It's an song we used to sing when we were young and hadn't that many problems. It is _Hey Brother_ from Avicii. We would sing it with each other when we felt sad or lost. But when my father left everything changed. My brother and I had more fights and we would call each other out. One day he left. I waited for him at dinner that night, but he never came back. _''Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover.''_ Felix stops crying and starts to sing with me. _''Hey sister, you know water sweet but blood is thicker.''_ We sing the song and after we feel so much better. ''I am sorry for leaving, I was so mad at dad for leaving us and then I left you to.'' His voice is sad and desperate to something, love maybe? ''And I am sorry for scolding you out and saying things.'' We look at each other and feel the same old brother sister love we once had. The rest of the week goes by better, my wound still hurts but if I would go to the hospital they would ask questions and call child service. So I move one, thinking no one I looking for me anymore.

Antonio POV

I'm looking through an case, but can't keep my thoughts with it. My head is thinking of all the places were Riley could be. But nothing comes to my head were we have already been. We have been to shelters, abounded buildings, looked in every ally where she could have been. But she was nowhere. I think back at the phone call. _''Antonio, stop calling me. I can take care of myself.'' _The words has never left my mind since. Did she really think I would just stand by and do nothing while she is out there doing I don't know what or where! ''Antonio, how is your case?'' Sergeant Voight comes into the room. ''I uh..'' I look at the papers, but Voight stops me. ''I mean the girl. Is she already been found?'' I shake my head and look down again. Voight has never seen me like this. He know I really care about that girl. She reminds me of Eva. Strong and independent, but also vulnerable. ''Well, then I suggest you are going to look for her.'' Before he can say anything else I get up and speed up to the door. ''And Lindsay is coming with you.'' Is the only thing I hear before I get out and jump in the car. I wait for Lindsay and when she finally steps in, I drive off. ''So, this girl huh? You really care about here.'' I am a bit taken back by what she says. ''Well, yeah, I guess so.'' It's silent for a moment. ''Well, were could she be then?'' My mind is working hard to think of all the places she could be. She has two little brothers and one little sister. Maybe she went there? ''Can you contact the foster parents of her siblings?'' Lindsay takes out here phone and makes some calls. ''She isn't there and probably will not go there.'' Lindsay tells me after the phone calls. ''Why not?'' Lindsay looks trough the file we have from Riley. It's thin and there is almost nothing in it, but maybe it can help us. ''I've she would've gone there, she would already be there. It has been a week since she run off. Riley had enough time to get there, besides the foster parents are in contact with social workers so she wouldn't risk it.'' The little hope I had slowly fades away. Where the hell are we going to find her? ''Maybe she is by her brother?'' Lindsay suggest, while looking in the file. ''What do you mean? You just checked and she wasn't there.'' We make a turn and are now in the old neighborhood of Riley. ''No, I mean her older brother.'' Lindsay points at the document and there is a picture of her brother in it. ''I didn't know she had an older brother. She never mentioned him.'' As we slowly ride through the old neighborhood, we see a boy who looks almost exactly like the picture of Riley's older brother. ''There, that's him!'' I park the car and run towards the boy. His back his facing me, so he had no idea that I am right behind him. With some ruse force I take his shoulder and spin him around. ''Where is she?'' The boy gets scared by my hard voice and looks at me. ''What do y-'' I don't let him finish and push him. He is taken back for a bit, but then find his strength again. ''What the hell man! Why you gonna push me?'' Lindsay stops me to push again and turns to the boy. ''I am so sorry for my partner. We are looking for your sister. Riley?'' Even though he does like he don't know anything, I see in his eyes that he does know where she is. ''I don't have a sister man. Leave me alone.'' Then he walks off. ''Good job Dawson.'' The sarcastic voice of Lindsay makes me even more angry. ''What should I else do?'' I almost yell. ''Maybe told him what was going on before you pushed him.'' As angry as I am, I know that Lindsay is right. ''I am sorry okay? But he knew where she was. You saw that to!'' Lindsay nods and follows the boy with her eyes. ''We should follow him, see where he brings us.'' We follow the boy, without him seeing us, to an old house. As he enters the building he looks around him. With a bit of luck he didn't see us and enters. We wait outside, hoping that with a miracle Riley just comes stepping out the house.

Darkness falls over us and still we haven't seen anyone enter of leave the house. ''Maybe we sh-'' I make a sign that Lindsay needs to be quiet and look at the two people who get out the house. One is wearing a black hoodie and jeans that have holes by the knees. Just like Kelly said when he was chasing here. ''There, that must be here!'' I want to run up to her, but Lindsay stops me. ''Wait, if you go there now, she will run off maybe. Just like when she did with Kelly.'' She makes a good point, so I sit back down. Riley walks with a boy. It is not her brother for sure. They walk towards some other dudes. They talk for a while and the conversation seems to get dangerous. One of the guys pulls a gun and point it at Riley's head. My heart beats faster. ''We have to help her.'' I wisperd. I pull my own gun and load it. Then is stand up and yell. ''Chicago P.D. Drop the gun.'' The guys look surprised but then it escalates. ''What the hell man! You're with the cops? Now are you never going to see your girl again.'' With those words they step in the car and take off. I shoot at them, but have to stop or else I would hit Riley. The boy who was with Riley storms up on us. ''Are you crazy? How the hell are we going to get her back?'' I am stunned for a second, but Lindsay takes the lead. ''Well, maybe you shouldn't have taken her outside. What was that all about?'' The boy keeps his eyes on my while talking. ''We have a payment with them. If we don't pay them on time, they kill all of us. We never meet up with them alone because of the danger. Riley was the only one home when they wanted to meet us. They let us know by standing in front of the house. We hadn't had the money and they gone mad. We almost made a deal that we would have the double money the next time when you showed up!'' A feeling of guilt takes over. ''Why didn't you ask her brother. We followed him here and he hasn't left.'' The boy takes a step closer. ''Ever heard of a back door? Idiot?'' I don't say anything. How stupid could I be. And so we stand there in silence. ''Where are they taking her?'' Lindsay asks. The boy shake sadly his head. I don't know. But she is strong. She can find a way out of there. And of course her brother is gonna help her.'' He turns around and leaves. ''What now?'' the words are soft and desperate for an answer. ''I don't know.'' We step in the car and follow the way the man took Riley.

Riley POV

''So, where are we going?'' I ask in my most 'not caring' voice I have. Joey, the one who is driving, looks at me through the mirror above him. ''Somewhere.'' I sight and look outside the window. My hand goes to my back and I feel the cold metal of my Glock. They don't know that I have a gun. That is in my advantage. Last week I had much training from Ben about how to use the gun. Ben was the one with me just a second ago. The deal was almost finished. When they got mad and pulled there gun I had to do nothing and just stand there. They tried to be intimidating. It didn't work on me and we almost got out. But then Antonio appeared. He must have followed Felix when they confrontad him. I know he mend well, but it was a little bit stupid. And now I am here. In the car with Joey and a other dude who didn't say much. I have to get out of here. Maybe… What if… ''Animal!'' I yell and Joey is confused for a second. I get up and give a tug on the wheel. The car makes some moves and we ride up on a tree. The bang is hard, but I feel no pain. I get out the car and check up on the others. They are fine. Just a hard clap. ''What the hell?!'' Joey jumps out the car and tries to grab me. I run away and escape his hands. ''We will get you!'' I hear behind me. I keep running even when I see Antonio passing by with the car. I hear the car turn and coming to me. No, no, not again. I think and try to run harder. The car pulls up in front of me and Antonio jumps out. ''Riley, stop!'' I turn around, but Antonio grabs my hand. ''You don't have to go to a foster home.'' I stop with trying to get lose. ''What? But, but where do I else go?'' Antonio kneels down and I look down on him. I feel like a child, but I don't care for a moment. Antonio is here and he keeps me safe. That is all I need to know for now. ''Kelly, Casey and Boden made a deal with child service. You can stay with everyone at 51 and they keep you safe.'' Tears well up behind my eyes. ''Thank you.'' I say softly, like it is a whisper. My arms go around Antonio's neck and I give him a hug, afraid to let go. He hugs me back and we stand there for a few minutes. ''Ready to go home?'' he asks and opens the car door. I get in and a woman looks back at me. ''So you're the girl that Antonio cares about so much. I'm Erin Lindsay.'' My cheeks get red and I look down at my hands. Antonio steps in and we drive off. The ride is short, but I am scared as hell. What are they going to say when I come at the house. We stop in the front and get out. When we enter the common room everyone jumps up and walk up to me. ''Riley, there are you! We missed you!'' They all talk at the same time and start hugging me. Kelly walks up to me. ''Hello little fighter. You heard the good news?'' I run up to him and give him a hug. ''Thank you, why are you guys doing this for me?'' Boden enters the room and looks at me. ''Because you're our girl.'' A proud feeling falls over me. How did I get so lucky with these awesome man. ''Thank you guys so much!'' There follows a group hug and we sit down with everyone. I sneak out to call Felix. ''Hey bro, how are you?'' The worried voice of Felix comes through the phone. ''How I am? How are you? I just heard from Ben. Where are you, I am gonna pick you up.'' A hurted smile crosses my face. ''I'm fine, I escaped and Antonio found me. But the firefighters I told you about made a deal with child service. I can stay with them. I am so sorry. I promise I come by.'' It is silent for a while. ''I'm happy for you sis. I know you always wanted to become a firefighter and now you can live in a firehouse. Just don't forget to come by sometimes.'' I smile and say goodbye. As I walk back through the door my mind is going wild. Everything happens so fast. I look at the guys and girl from firehouse 51. There sitting around the table chatting about whatever is on their mind. And now, I am one of them. But for how long? What if they find out? About all things I did and have done. I shake my head, trying to lose the bad thought before entering the room again. I sit down beside Gabby and join the conversation. ''But, what do I have to do when there is a call?'' Casey explains to me that when there not all called I stay here with whoever is here and when they are all called up, I join Boden into his car and stay there until they are done and go back. The rest of the night is awesome. Every five minutes I thank someone for taking me in. Everyone says the same. You're our girl now.

It has been three weeks since I moved in by the firehouse. Every is awesome and I love it here, but I feel like a burden. Often I tell them, but then they say thing like: No of course not or why would you think that? But still. I try my best to hide it from them and I try my best to help them were I can. ''Hey Riley, you riding with us?'' Gabby asks me when she walks by. I put a smile on and follow her. ''Where we going?'' I ask as soon as we get in. ''Getting something to drink and eat. You like donuts?'' I nod and we take of in the ambo. We make our way to the coffee shop, but even before we get there the radio goes over. ''Ambo 61, vehicle accident-'' The rest flies by. ''Riley, we are going there and I need you then to help us. It sounds like we have multiple victims and we probably are the closest so it can take a while before a other ambo comes. You good?'' Shay ask when Gabby turns the radio on and speeds up. ''Yeah, I will be fine.'' We see the accident and get out. Here we go, I think by myself. Truck and squad are already there trying to get the red car of the blue one. ''What do we got?'' I follow Gabby towards the accident. ''Two victims trapped in the blue car and one in the red one. There is a little girl in the blue one.'' Gabby turns to me and explains what I have to do. ''Alright. You have to check the woman in the front. Be careful. With your fingers your gonna look for a pulse by her neck. You know how?'' I nod and make my way towards the woman in the front. I do my best, but there is no pulse. ''No pulse.'' I say when I get back to Gabby. ''Okay, now I am going to ask you something and if you're not comfartble with it, you tell me.'' Gabby's voice is serious and I follow her look and see the little girl in the back. ''I am too big to get to the girl and put the seatcollar on her. You are smaller than me, but if you don't want to, it's okay.'' I look at the girl and see how scared she is. ''No, I can do this.'' Gabby hands me the seatcollar and I get into the car. ''Hello sweetie, what's your name?'' The blonde haired girl look at me with fear in her eyes. ''Emy.'' ''Well hello Amy. I am gonna put this fancy big necklace around you okay? You need to sit very still.'' Emy looks at me and makes a very tiny nod. Gently I put the seatcollar around her neck. ''Okay, now I'm going to help you to get out this car.'' Then flames rise up in front of me and Emy screams. ''Gabby, flames!'' I yell and then turn to the little girl. ''Hey, focus on me. What is you favorite animal?'' The little girl looks at me and then answers my question. ''Unicorns.'' I smile and look back at Gabby. I see Hermann coming towards us with a extanwisher. ''I like unicorns to.'' I say turning back to the girl. The heat of the flames warms my skin and it gets hard to breath because of the smoke. ''But I need you to close you eyes now. Okay?'' Emy nods and closes her eyes. I hear the sound of the extinwisher and soon I feel the heat getting weaker. I look back and the fire is out. ''You can open your eyes now sweetie.'' I help the girl on the cardboard and then get out myself. ''Riley, you're okay?'' Casey comes to me and checks up on me. ''Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'' I see Gabby and Shay getting into the ambo and take off. ''Here, step back. Go to Severide.'' I listen and go to Kelly. ''Hey Riley, are you okay?'' I nod again and look how the guys handle the fire and help the man out of the red car. ''We're done here. Riley, you riding back with us in the truck?'' Casey as and of course I say yes. The tuck is small, but comfy. Of course I have to make sure to the guys that I am okay. ''Yes, I am okay and to be honest. It was pretty awesome.'' Cruz starts laughing and puts an arm around my shoulder. ''Look out guys. She got a taste and now she wants more.'' We laugh and enter the firehouse again. Outside is a young man waiting. It's a matter of seconds before I recognize him. ''Felix!'' I jump out the truck and run op to my brother. ''Hello little sis. How are you?'' He looks at my dirty face. ''What happened?'' I tell him the story and he looks horrified to me. Then he turns and makes his way towards Casey and 81. ''You let her in a car while it was on fire? What the hell man?'' Casey stays calm but I see his eyes turn a little darker. ''She choice self for it.'' Felix interrupts. ''No, you let her. What the is that kind of protection?'' Felix is entering protective mode again. His hand turns into a fist and I see that he is ready to give Casey a punch. ''Felix, back off. I choice for it. That's the story.'' Felix looks at me and warns me. ''Please don't ever do that ever again. I can't lose you to.'' Then he takes off, giving me a fast hug. ''What was that about?'' Otis ask when the crew comes to me. ''That was my brother. He is kind of protective…'' They don't know why, but it doesn't matter. ''Well, I am hungry.'' I turn around and go to the common room and start baking a cake. It is a simple recipe I learned from my dad. I always make it when I have no idea what to do. ''Hmm, it smells delicious in here.'' Boden says when he enters the common room. He winks Gabby and she follows him to his office. I don't know why but I have an idea it is about me.

The cake is done and I cut a piece for everyone. With a lot of compliments they eat the cake and it is indeed delicious. I look at my phone and see a missed call from Felix. I walk towards the bathroom and call him back. There gets picked up and I hear nothing. ''Hey bro, why you calling?'' A voice that I recognize but not immediately can match with a face answers. ''Not your brother, a friend. Just calling to ask you were Felix is? He said he was gonna swing by at the firehouse, but he never came back.'' My heart raises and I get worried. ''Yes, he was here but soon left after he had kind off a fight with the lieutenant.'' The other line is silent for a while. ''Did he tell you anything about where he could've went.'' I think but there is nothing he said. ''No, I am sorry. Please keep me updated. Maybe I could ask a friend by the police?'' ''No, no police. You know he has troubles. If the police gets involved it will only get harder. I have to go now, take care of yourself.'' Then he hang up.


End file.
